ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Scryes Imperial Blue Mage Equipment Guide
Category:Guides Equipment Now for the equipment! This is the part where I won't recommend items that cost more than you usually want to spend but reasonable equipment that will provide you with adequate ATK, DEF, and Stat bonuses. But as requested, I shall also add the more expensive items. Also, feel free to give me suggestions if you want by sending me a messege. Weapon Level 1: Onion Sword - A basic sword for Level 1 and quite cheap. I used this until Level 7. Level 1: Wax Sword - Slightly better than the Onion Sword and just slightly more expense. I suggest getting the +1 option of this sword because of the ACC bonus. Level 7: Sapara - A easy replacement for your Level 1 sword, which you probably have outgrown, nothing special really. Level 10: Royal Archer's Sword – A nice Level 10 sword with ok ATK and delay. Can be bought for 1,000 CP by citizens from San d’Oria. Level 13: Scimitar - Depending on your Server it might be cheaper to buy from Hagakoff in Aht Urhgan Whitegate K-10. It is around 4k to 4.7k. My server currently sells for around 5-6k on AH. Decent damage with decent delay. Level 18: Flame Sword - The only real perk of this sword is the effect is has of flame damage. Level 22: Kaiser Sword - If you are willing to wait the levels, you can buy this sword for a low price depending your Server and skip the expensive Flame Sword. They are almost the same and all that is different is the fire damage ability. These were the first blades I Dual Wielded so I suggest buying two of them. Also they drop from Dancing Weapons in Qufim. Level 30: Centurion's Sword - An excellent CP sword from Bastok. Gives a +4 to ATK and +3 to Accuracy, and has a decent ATK and Delay that makes it worth it's money. Can be bought for 4,000 CP by citizens from Bastok. Level 40: Immortal's Scimitar - Your AF Weapon! See Beginnings on how to obtain. The sword is actually pretty good for an AF Weapon and will last you for a while. It gives a +10 MP boost as well as +1 in both STR and INT! Level 40: Combat Caster's Scimitar - A great sub weapon for the Immortal's Scimitar! It's slightly better than the Centurion's Sword, so its definitely worth the gil. Can be bought for 8,000 CP by citizens from Windurst. Level 49: Crimson Blade - The only reason I chose this sword was for the INT Bonus of +5, which helped greatly for using Magical Based Blue Mage Spells. Aside from that, average sword for it's level. Level 55: Wise Wizard's Anelace - Now we're talking! This sword if definitely worth the gil! Forget the Musketeer Commander's Falchion. This baby out does it! It gives a +14 to ATK and on certain Servers, like mine is cheaper than the sword mentioned above! You can also get with CP but it is a Rank 6 for 24,000 CP item for Windurst, so it would be easier to buy from AH. This is the one of the only times I would suggest spending massive amounts of gil on a item. Level 55: Kilij - Since your Immortal's Scimitar has likely become outdated this is a good item to sub with your Wise Wizard's Anelace. It gives a +20 to MP! It could also be your main weapon and your Wise Wizard's Anelace as your sub. Level 55: Musketeer Commander's Falchion - This isn't as bad as a blade as I earlier led on. This gives an okay accuracy bonus and gives a +6 to attack. When using with the Wise Wizard's Anelace, keep this as your main, for the DPS. Level 65: Ifrit's Blade - This one requires a fame level of 6 in Kazham (Translates into 6 Windurst fame). Defeat Ifrit Prime and choose the sword option when turning in the whisper. This gives a +3 to STR and a +10 ATK. Also had the additional effect of fire damage. Level 69: Wing Sword - This makes an excellent sub weapon for your Ifrit's Blade. Gives +2 STR, VIT, and AGI. Also has the additional effect of wind damage. Level 73: Demon Slayer - Okay, this is the first expensive item I will suggest. This gives +2 DEX and +2 VIT, which gives bonuses to Hysteric Barrage and Cannonball, repectively. While you could get the same DPS and DEX/VIT +2 from the cheaper Adaman Kilij, the Demon Killer effect -not available through our spells- will prove invaluable in Caedarva Mire, and moreso in Dynamis-Xarcabard. Level 75: Beast Slayer - This is an awesome sword to have. First off, gives +3 to DEX and VIT. It has one of the highest DPS for a sword usuable by a Blue Mage. And a final note, it has the Beast Killer effect, which has a decent proc rate. This is dropped by the ZNM Cheese Hoarder Gigiroon. Head Level 1: Bronze Cap - A basic Level 1 head gear. Level 10: Legionnaire's Cap - Gives a +1 to INT, which isn't too bad early in the Job. Can be bought for 1,000 CP by citizens from Bastok. Level 16: Bone Mask - A basic DEF headgear. You won't need anything with Stat bonuses for a while, until Level 30. This is because your spells that you set should give you plenty of stat bonuses. Level 21: Beetle Mask - Just a basic upgrade to DEF. Level 27: Brass Mask - The last basic upgrade to DEF until the next headgear. Level 30: Mercenary Captain's Headgear - Gives a +1 to STR and DEX. A decent DEF. Can be bought for 4,000 CP by citizens from Windurst. Level 43: Walkure Mask - This isnt bad it gives a +6 to ATK, which easily replaced the +1 STR you got from the previous headgear. It also gives a +15 to HP. Level 60: Magus Keffiyeh - Your AF Headpiece. Gives +20 MP and a +3 to INT and MND. This should last you a few levels. Level 65: Wivre Mask - This gives a nice STR and VIT bonus of +2, also gives an awesome Evasion bonus of +10. Level 75: Mirage Keffiyeh - Your Relic Headpiece. Obtained in Dynamis - Xarcabard. Gives DEF 24, HP +15, and +3 VIT, but it really shines with its +5 Blue Magic Skill and enhancement of Breath Damage. Level 75: Walahra Turban - Alright, this is a bit difficult to obtain, please check for yourself on how to obtain, won't go into details here. Gives +30 to HP and MP, as well as Haste +5%, which is the best bonus for the headpiece, definately use for a Haste build. Neck Level 7: Justice Badge – Gives a DEF and a +3 to MND. Level 21: Spike Necklace - Gives +3 to STR and DEX but a -6 to MND. Level 24: Tiger Stole – The main reason for this neck piece is for the +5 ATK bonus. Level 26: Holy Phial – Gives a +3 to MND. And +5 to MP. Level 40: Mohbwa Scarf – Gives a +1 to MND and INT and a +5 to MP. Level 60: Chivalrous Chain - The Store TP +1 and Accuracy +5 make this an awesome necklace. Also the STR +3 is great. Body Level 1: Bronze Harness - A basic Level 1 Body. Level 1: Iron Ram Jack Coat - Gives a +4 to HP and MP. Level 10: Legionnaire's Harness - Upgrade to DEF. Also gives a resistance to fire of +3. Can be bought for 2,000 CP by citizens from Bastok. Level 16: Bone Harness - Basic armor for DEF. Same thing s I mentioned in the headgear the with the spells. Level 21: Beetle Harness - The third upgrade to DEF. Level 30: Mercenary Captain's Doublet - Gives a +1 to AGI and DEX. Can be bought for 4,000 CP by citizens from Windurst. Level 30: Centurion's Scale Mail - Quite a nice amount of DEF and gives the +1 VIT. Can be bought for 4,000 CP by citizens from Bastok. Level 40: Combat Caster's Cloak - Gives a +2 to STR and INT but a -2 to MND, also you cannot wear headgear. Level 43: Carapace Harness - Gives plenty of DEF. No bonuses. Level 55: Jaridah Peti - Gives a +5 to ATK, Accuracy, and Ranged Accuracy. The only downside is the -25 to HP. Level 57: Scorpion Harness - Gives +10 HP, Accuracy, and Evasion. Not reccommended with those with small pockets. Level 58: Magus Jubbah - Your AF Body. Gives a +3 STR and DEX. It also gives a +12 HP and MP. The best part of this body is the +15 it gives to the Blue Magic skill, which can help if you’re a few levels under cap. Level 74: Magus Jubbah +1 - To obtain AF +1, you must have access to Limbus. This gives +5 STR and DEX. Also gives +17 to HP and MP. If you do not have Mirage Jubbah, this is an amazing alternative. Hands Level 1: Bronze Mittens – A basic Level 1 gloves. Level 10: Legionnaire's Mittens - Gives okay DEF and an ATK bonus of +3. Can bought for 1,000 CP points by citizens from Bastok. Level 40: Combat Caster's Mitts - A bit better def and gives and ATK of +5. Can be bought for 8,000 CP by citizens from Windurst. Level 56: Magus Bazubands - Your AF Hands. Gives +15 MP and a Parrying Skill bonus of +10. The best part of the AF Hands is that it increases the chance to learn Blue Magic, which comes in handy greatly. Level 65: Fencing Bracers - Gives +16 HP and +6 ATK and +4 Evasion. These can be expensive depending on the server. Level 73: Mirage Bazubands - Your Relic Hands. Obtained in Dynamis - San d'Oria. Gives an impressive DEX +5 and MND +5. Good for healing and Hysteric Barrage. Also gives +5 Evasion. Will last you til... Level 75: Denali Wristbands - Gives +4 STR and +4 MND. Also gives Attack and Evasion +6, but the best part of these gloves is Damage Taken -2%, which is both magical and physical damage. Obtained at Floor 60 in Nyzul Isle. Level 75: Homam Manopolas - Obtained in Limbus by turning in Omega's Foreleg into Wilheim. Gives +20 HP and MP, Emnity +3, Accuracy +4, and the best part +3% Haste. Possibly the best hands for Blue Mage. Waist Level 14: Friar's Rope – Gives a bonus of +1 to MND and a simple DEF. Level 30: Mercenary Captain's Belt – Gives a +1 to all of the stats except for STR. Level 43: Swordbelt – Gives a +10 to ATK. Level 60: Potent Belt - I chose this for the +8 Accuracy as well as the +3 STR. Legs Level 1: Bronze Subligar - A basic Level 1 Legs. Level 7: Leather Trousers - Just another basic DEF item. Level 15: Phlegethon's Trousers - You get these from a Treasure Chest in Valkurm Dunes. Gives a +1 to STR, and +5 to STR when the weather is the Fire Element. Level 20: Royal Footman's Trousers- Gives a +1 to VIT. Can be bought for 2,000 CP points by citizens of San d’Oria. Level 25: San d'Orian Trousers - The upgraded version of the Royal Footman's Trousers, gives +2 Evasion. Level 30: Mercenary Captain's Hose - Same as the Trousers before, just with no VIT bonus and higher DEF, but give the same Evasion bonus. Can be bought for 4,000 CP by citizens from Windurst. Level 48: Magic Cuisses - Gives a +3 to INT and MND, which was the reason I used it because of it's MND bonus, which gave more healing power to Wild Carrot. Level 54: Magus Shalwar - Your Artifact Legs. Gives +20 HP and gives a +3 to VIT and AGI. It also gives lowers spell interruption rate 10%. Level 72: Mirage Shalwar - Your Relic Legs. Obtained in Dynamis - Bastok. Gives +10 HP and MP and a +3 STR. You lose the 10% lower spell interruption, but gain a Acc bonus of +3 as well as a +3 Magic Acc. Feet Level 1: Bronze Leggings - Basic Level 1 Feet. No other reason. Level 10: Legionnaire's Leggings - Gave a +3 to Earth and Wind resistance. Can be bought for 1,000 CP by citizens from Bastok. Level 20: Royal Footman's Clogs - Gave a +1 to AGI. Can be obtained for 2,000 CP by citizens from San d’Oria. Level 30: Centurion's Greaves - A higher DEF than the Royal Footman's Clogs, same bonuses. Can be bought for 4,000 CP by citizens from Bastok. Level 52: Magus Charuqs - Gives +13 to HP and MP and an Evasion boost of +10. Lowers Enmity by 3, which is nice with the hate you get from casting spells. Level 75: Denali Gamashes - Gives +3 STR, MND, and INT. The best stats on this are the Acc +6 and the M. Acc +3. Back Level 7: Cape – Just a basic cape which gives a normal DEF. Level 18: Cotton Cape - Adds 1 DEF from previous cape. Level 32: Black Cape - Gives a +1 to INT. Level 43: Red Cape - Gives a +2 to both INT and MND Level 61: Amemet Mantle - Gives +10 Attack and +10 Ranged Attack. I suggest buying the HQ if you can afford it. Earring Level 50: Insomnia Earring – Gives a +15 to HP and MP and gives a resistance to sleep. Level 50: Antivenom Earring – Gives +15 to MP, as well as +1 to when healing MP. Also gives resistance to poison. Level 72: Suppanomimi - If you are doing Divine Might, pick this up for your Blue Mage. Gives +5 Sword Skill and Enhances Dual Wield. Also gives +2 AGI. Level 75: Loquacious Earring - Gives Fast Cast and +30 MP. Worth getting if you have the Ancient Beastcoin. Ring Level 1: San d'Orian Ring/Bastokan Ring/Windurstian Ring – Your nation ring, depending on what nation you are or if you started out as the proper race, you get one for free. There is another way to obtain if you didn’t start off as the right race for that nation. For 4,000 CP when your nation is placed first, you can obtain in the Rank 3 items. Level 10: Eremite's Ring - Gives a +2 to INT, which is good for Magical Blue Magic Spells. Level 14: Courage Ring - Gives a +2 to STR, which is good for Physical Blue Magic Spells. Level 49: Ecphoria Ring - Like the Chivalrous Chain, this gives the Store TP +1 and a bit of Accuracy. Not bad. Level 50: Phalanx Ring - Gives a DEF of 10, which helps with tanking, since Blue Mages lack the ability to use a good shield, until later levels. Level 50: Garrulous Ring - Gives a +3 to STR and AGI, also has a resist silence ability.